1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal shell machining apparatus, in particular, to a metal shell machining apparatus which forms an oblique groove on a surface of metal by using a cutting tool.
2. Description of Related Art
By the development of the technique, various electronic devices and equipments are produced. Metal working is still frequently utilized for these devices and equipments. Particularly, when shells of the devices and equipments need to assembly with many mechanical components, the metal working is a way to achieve the providing of the mechanical components.
Metal working mainly includes perforation, gouging and so on. Most of the machining apparatuses form vertical grooves in a vertical direction. This technique for forming vertical grooves is well developed, and easy to be performed. However, if the grooves are oblique to the surface of the metal, the grooves will be hard to form. The reason is that the cutting tool of the apparatus is not easy to locate in place and exert forces one the metal. Moreover, if the tool is not properly operated, the surface of the metal may be damaged. Further, the failure rate of forming the oblique grooves is high, time for forming is longer, and the costs for the money and time are increased accordingly.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a cutting tool which is easily operated, has good forming results, meets the abovementioned requirements, makes the metal working more convenient, and makes the machining cost lower.